Final Destination 3
by Rory-Man
Summary: The summary of my book, spoliers be warned!


Final Destination 3  
The power of evil has the power to kill.  
(Anthony T) - (Brandi Craft)  
  
A flaw in the school causes a huge explosion and kills the whole school, but a vision was released into Cameron Steven's mind and he saw it before it happened. He stops many people, which means he was cheating death. Now death is continuing its search by stalking the survivors one by one in a design to finally close the design for good. This time it is coming after them because the premonition was not supposed to be revealed this time. The premonition received from death's opponent. (Original two from FD3) 18 people escape including the principal, a mom, a seven year old boy, the attorney, a preppy girl, a gothic girl, a stoner guy, Asian girl, sk8er boy, freak kid, grandma, gym teacher, computer nerd, gothic girl, premonition kid,  
  
(Mr. Daniel Ball, Katrina Wright, Skyler Wright, Att. Damien Moore, Ashlee Rose, Heather Lindsley, Brian Thompson, Davis Simpson, Jiina (Gee-Ahna) Wong, Katie Hutchens, Andrew Garrison, Dwaine Perry, Ester Courtney, Mr. Wilson, James Fields, Jennifer Perry, Cameron Stevens, Stephanie Kinman, Zack Hutchens, Chris Marceau, Robby Johnson, Scott Oelker  
  
Room 180 survivors: Cameron, Ashlee Bus 94 survivors: Dwaine, Jiiana, School survivors: Brian, Heather, Katie, Davis, Principal room survivors& school: Katrina, Skyler, Mr. Ball, Ester, James, Damien, Chris Cheated Death, not supposed to die in explosion: Stephanie, Zack, Andrew  
  
Deaths (laundry room setting, basketball game , barbershop, balcony, living room, bedroom, boat/airplane jump, roller coaster, weight room, highway construction, cement,  
Brian (major stoner), dies in laundry room. First, he slips outside on the ground while walking there on the dewy grass causing  
Skyler (seven year old) dies behind bleachers during the basketball game.  
Chris tries to jump up for an icicle and loosens a huge icicle, but when falling down, slips on the ice, which causes a rumble and the icicles to fall into him. He's bleeding partially, but then gets up w/ his book bag and slips on the dewy grass to land head first in sewer, which on the other side they are filling the sewer with cement and he gets trapped and dies.  
James doesn't believe them when a steamroller from one end and a bulldozer on the other slam into him, cutting him open and flattening his body.  
Someone in a weight room with only a few people there after school, some guy doing plate lifting/sitting and listening to heaphones. "?" is on treadmill and speeds it up to run faster and faster and incline it when something graps his attention. He saw a sign through the reflection of the light of a bulldozer when he loses his balance and the thing pulls him off backwards, slamming his head into a wall. He gets up really dizzy, seeing two of everything when he feels a bug on his leg. He lifts it up and it gets stuck in the lifting of the plates. The plates slam and the ground slam into his calf, cutting up his leg and seeing bone and muscle. The guy with heaphones doesn't pay attention to the screaming. "?" goes by the leg press sitting down at his aching knee which is near the exit, pulls up on the heavy bars and the 500lbs slam into him, crushing his legs to fall backwards and break upon his face. He screams and cries, someone goes to help him and lift it carefully without taking off the weights when the thing slams into his body and face, leaving gushed out blood and a deformed face.  
  
In room 182, an explosion occurs. Across the hall, in room 180, the premonition of freshmen Cameron Stevens turns out to blow up the whole school in New York and kill many when he warns everyone on the P.A. to get out and some just want to skip class and realize it just happened. Since they cheated Death, it comes back after them one by one to avenge that it was their time to die. The premonitions were caused due to his grandparents' ability to see things before they happened. Death comes slower in this end trilogy, but it becomes more gruesome in new ways to die. But with the school, the bus blows up, and then after the premonition, an unexpected tornado comes. So they try to cheat Death many times, but can only realize they are supposed to die and cannot withstand it. Explanation: Death originally wouldn't come after them because of they cheated Death, but because the stories in this can happen. Other people unrelated die in here as well because of the storm. So Death can happen to anyone. the real design is stated. How things lead to another, which lead to Death.  
  
School: Lockers cut off heads due to explosion impact, stapler lands on kids nose and staples it, kid washes hands, turning on propane when brushing past, teacher trips over rolling chair and stabs her face into pens and pointy manicure accessories, IN GYM: the lights go out and slam onto people, some get tied up in volley ball net, the water fountain bursts causing the lunchrooms electric grill spark electricity more, bus' windows cave in cutting people, the tire gets flat and tilts the bus upwards, someone gets jabbed in throat with "emergency exit only" sign, stick shift goes into someone's open cut in chest, SCHOOL, TV falls, trash can spreads fire, BATHROOM, drown in toilet, collapsed walls, paper towels open and spread fire, books dig into people's skin,  
  
ORDER: School explodes after a boy with a gun comes in to kill his classmates. He shoots in the Science room 180 and breaks vicious chemicals in the sophomore's experimentation and tears open beakers which mix chemicals and cause a minor explosion which then spreads to the whole school in a matter of minutes. But it was just a minor vision that Cameron Stevens had. He prevents a very small portion of the school from dying by using the P.A. and warning everyone. Some kids want to skip class, others believe in the whole Flight 180 conspiracy that held its mark two and a half years ago, and others are grasped and yanked outside until the school blows up and almost burns him and another person.  
Now cheating Death, they answer all the questions in the Final Destination trilogy: 1) What's with the 1-year anniversary in the second and why is it two and a half years later in this?  
Bludworth will explain that accidents happen every day and not everyone has a second chance at life. The car crash was meant as an accident on exactly the same date because it was designed that way, if she hadn't seen the premonition, no eerie suspicions would occur. The reason this takes place 2 and a half years after the plane crash is because it actually had an accident two years ago exactly (another anniversary) of when Death came back for Alex and Carter. 2) How is the design represented now?  
The design works in phases in this. It continues from starting at the beginning of how they were meant to die, but once one of the members commits suicide, it screws Death's plans up and works backwards then forwards and diagonal to create a distortion that no one knows whose next. 3) Why are people getting premonitions all of a sudden?  
Alex and Kim had no psychic parents, but Cameron's grandparents did have premonitions. They, however didn't stop their Death when a baby was born, Cameron's dad. The premonitions came from a source which wanted to help them out from being in Death, but the Spirit has failed again letting Death recount its corpses. 4) The second ones characters matched up with the first ones, how does it work in this?  
The only reason Death is killing the whole school of students and teachers are to eliminate the Spirit and it was their time to die. The Spirit however was strong enough to pull through Cameron's vision which screwed up Death's design and it needs to finish its final piece of work, killing the Spirit within Cameron as well as any Spirit involved in survivors which would finally conclude any accidents to teens around Mt. Abraham New York and premonitions, leaving the Flight 180, Route 23 Crash, and Mt. Abraham High School 94 at ease. 5) Why are the original two characters in it from the 2nd film?  
Officer Burke and Kim are in it because they realize Death is coming back for a final round and Cameron seeks advice. Now Death stopped coming after those two characters cause of the fake-out Kim did in the 2nd one, but once they try to intervene and help what is already set in motion, Death has them in the middle which makes them cheat Death again. They have the problem to deal with and the fake-outs don't work now. They're dealing with lives as blood splatters one by one and they will die.  
  
Cameron's girlfriend: Ashlee Ashlee's best friend: Stephanie Design: Order of Deaths: Davis, Katie, Heather, Brian, Damien, Skyler, Principal Ball, Katrina, Ester, Chris, Jiaana, Dwaine, Ashlee, Cameron  
  
Order Changed: Davis, Katie, Dwaine (reverse), (Andrew), Cameron, Skyler, Brian, Katrina (skips back 2, skips up four) Ball (back 1), Ester (up 2),  
  
Orders of Death: Davis rides the roller coaster. The harness breaks open due to the last person sitting there has a fat man/lady. On a loop, a piece of tiny wood jams inside a controller which pauses the ride there. The harness breaks open with the impact of the stop and Davis slams fast forward onto the track beside the loop. Out of nowhere, Cart 2 slams into his bloody body and his gasping breath and sends his bones to surround his corpse.  
  
Katie  
  
Dwaine the freak kid commits suicide to screw up the design. He tries everything from hanging himself, but the rope snaps and unloosens. He then tries to get hit by an underground subway, but his shoe won't stay stuck and his friends pull him up on the ledge. He's gasping but really still wanting to die and falls backwards on the fast paced moving subway which pulls him to hit a brick wall, which gives him a concussion. He then is sent to the hospital. He climbs to the top of the roof there and jumps from a ninety-foot drop, but slams his mouth through a pole, which flag was just taken down and boughten. (During this, someone was really close from dying, but he died right before it, and it stops...changing the design)  
  
Heather aware of Death's designs believes and pulls back from life, but Death continues to try to kill her until Dwaine jumps the roof. (during suicide attempt at hospital).  
  
Cameron and Andrew are trying to escape Death (middle scene). A car horn beeps repetitively prevents Cameron from (?) so he goes to check it out, weary of Death. Sure enough, it's the mom of his rival school's student Andrew, which cheated Death earlier in the film. They have no hard feelings, but then Cameron looks up and a blimp of the school loses air and slams into the car. Cameron grabs Andrew by the shoulders and yanks him down to the ground as Andrew watches the car fill of blood from his mom. "What the fuck is going on, man?" -A "You cheated Death once, right!?" The students are taking the burnt flagpole from Jameson 94 High out, when a heavy wind picks up and creates a tiny dust cloud and slams the pole straight up right next to Andrew, but then flips to the side and tries to swipe at Cameron, he ducks but gets hit in the head a little due to not seeing with the dust. The pole then hits the telephone wires above and the wood that's holding it. The wood tilts over some cars. "Get in my car, hurry!" - C They run to Cameron's car and the key won't fit (previously the keys became chipped). The telephone pole slams into the car and cuts into Cameron's arm just as they both almost escape. They hot wire another car, but messed with the brakes slightly and the carpet scuffs up underneath the brakes. A police and a gang member in New York are inching near the school and shoot a bullet through the middle of the car, it would've killed Cameron except they turned fast enough where it went through the middle. They drive off into the city when a car almost slams into them and he presses the brakes hard, but it won't work due to the bottle blocking it. They slam into a window of a shop near a post office. Cameron presses the sunroof; the battery is almost dead in the car. Andrew escapes but when Cameron tries to, the battery mode closes it back up, almost chopping off his head. The gang member's shootout is rounded up to a total of six (3 on each side) members and they start shooting. The bullets pass by Cameron, but he almost gets shot as the bodies of the gangsters fall. He runs to his house when he sees a sign. He looks through the black window of a truck and he can see through it. A ghost or some kind of light shines and wind blows through his ear, like the smoke of an engine or something polluting. Someone's gonna die transparnetly. 


End file.
